Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-36095357-20190106004820/@comment-27975254-20190107124612
I owe Mr.Cutlery an explanation so here we go GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED. If you still like Kamen Rider, especially their movies, I would suggest not reading the rest of this. Before we talk about how Ultraman would cross over with Rider, let's take a look at how Rider crosses over with another Toei tokusatsu, Super Sentai, as well as how modern Rider crossover movies seem to be. We have...: *Evil Organisation(s) brining back past villains with no explanation other than "We're back for revenge!", coming up with another eeeeevil plot to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! It may or may not involve space-time shenanignas and if it does, it makes things all the more complicated. *One way or another the Kamen Riders turn on each other and there's a big fight in either the City, the Warehouse or the Abandoned Quarry...I don't watch Kamen Rider much but even to the casual viewer their repetitive use of these three locations is very apparent. *There's a (bunch of) kid(s) who are depressed or in despair because the world sucks and need mister stranger in a suit to give them candy and icecream in their van cheer them up. *Useless 3-second cameos from past characters along the way, they appear just so they can get one-shot. Or it's someone's anniversary and try to give them some sort of role. *Optional bike scene to remind the viewers why the franchise is called Kamen Rider. *"GANBARE KAMEN RIDER!" *Villains finally come out and (almost) finish off remaining Riders. But suddenly all the dead Riders come back because IT WAS PART OF THEIR PLAN ALL ALONG AND JUSTICE IS FOREVER! when they could have just teamed up in the first place and accomplished everything they needed to without wasting their time, our time, our brain cells, and faith in this franchise. *Montage of Riders one-shotting enemies. *Big boss FINALLY appears and devastates the Riders until New Kamen Rider GriGi-O gets a BRAND NEW TOY out of nowhere and gains his NEW(ULTIMATE)FORM that appears on screen for about less than a minute and beats big boss in 1 hit! And then it is never seen again. *Big Boss activates his own GIANTULTIMATEFORM (fully rendered in CGI) that AGAIN devastates the Riders! But by believing in JUSTICE and protecting the smiles of children, they activate their ULTIMATEATTACK and kill it in one hit the end. *But wait, what happened to Sentai? WE NEED TO GO BACK. *Big boss FINALLY appears and devastates the Riders until New Kamen Rider GriGi-O gets a BRAND NEW TOY out of nowhere and gains his NEW(ULTIMATE)FORM that appears on screen for about less than a minute and beats big boss in 1 hit! And then it is never seen again. *Big Boss activates his own GIANTULTIMATEFORM (fully rendered in CGI) that AGAIN devastates the Riders! But then the Sentai team appears and fights it in their Megazord! But they're losing...until New Kamen Rider GriGi-O COMBINES HIS CAR OR BIKE THING WITH THE MEGAZORD AND THEN THEY ONE SHOT THE BIG BOSS the end. If they could do these things, repeatedly, and without much if any sign of improving then part or all of this same formulaic approach to things can apply to a Ultra-Rider crossover. My next post will be how I predict a hypothetical Ultra-Rider ceroosoveer will go.